


Desesperado

by RoHoshi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, Loki Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki está encerrado en una pequeña prisión de palacio, tal vez para siempre, hasta que Thor va a buscarle para sacarle de allí. Pequeña escena basada en el trailer de Thor: The Dark World. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desesperado

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Thor y Loki pertenecen a Marvel, y Thor: The Dark World ni tan siquiera ha salido en el cine, que todos los derechos son todos suyos. Yo sólo juego con ellos.
> 
>  **Comentarios:** La culpa de esta escena es del pelo de Loki. Os lo prometo. Es un Thorki Gen, aunque hay más Loki que Thor. Me han poseído muchos Thorki feels, a ver si continúan y sigo "Primeros momentos"... aunque no os prometo nada!!
> 
> Espero que os guste!
> 
> Ro

_Desesperado. Desesperado. Desesperado._

Llevas tanto tiempo encerrado entre esas paredes de cristal, que cada día se hace más pequeño. Aislado de todo y de todos, castigado como si fueras un niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura, y en realidad, fue eso exactamente lo que hiciste. Intentar romperle a Thor sus juguetes favoritos, hacerte con el poder de la Tierra, demostrarle que tú también eras digno de ser rey. Malditos todos esos que se interpusieron en tus planes, maldita fuera la cosa esa verde que te estampó contra el suelo como si fueras como un vulgar muñeco. Pero sobre todo, maldito Thor.

Maldito fuese por haberte ganado otra vez, por haberte traído de vuelta a Asgard, por haberte quitado el Tesseracto. En cuanto pisasteis el Bifrost supiste que tu destino ya estaba marcado y que poco podrías hacer para cambiarlo. Thor ni tan siquiera te miró mientras caminabais por el puente, lo único que escuchaste durante ese eterno trayecto fue como las botas de tu acompañante repicaban contra el suelo junto con su respiración calmada. Porque claro, estabais en casa y él había vencido. De nuevo.

Al menos Odín te ahorró el mal trago de ver como los habitantes del reino agasajaban a Thor por su victoria. Nada más llegar a la sala del trono, el que consideraste tu padre hizo que unos guardas te llevaran a otro lugar en el que te obligaron a quitarte los ropajes para ponerte una vestimenta más austera, indigna del rey que eres. No te permitiste mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad, no toleraste que nadie supiera lo asustado que estabas, preferiste permanecer tenaz, exhibiendo tu resistencia y tu coraje, porque pasara lo que pasara, era así como querías que te recordaran, era así como debían hacerlo.

_Desesperado. Desesperado. Desesperado._

Encarcelado, solo con tus pensamientos, día tras día, observando tu reflejo en el cristal de la prisión, viendo como con el transcurso del tiempo tu piel se volvía más pálida. Tu rostro y tus ojos están apagados y tu pelo nunca ha estado más alborotado, despeinado y rebelde como lo tienes ahora. Nunca has tenido este aspecto. _Nunca_. En ocasiones cavilas que la figura que vislumbras reflejada en la pared de vidrio no eres tú, ese no es Loki, ese no es el que iba a reinar por encima de Thor. _No puedes ser él_.

Pero sí que lo eres, por supuesto sí. Así te llaman los carceleros que te traen la comida, bebida y algunos libros a los que no les has hecho ni caso. Así te llama Friga las pocas veces que ha ido a verte y con la que nunca has hablado porque eres incapaz de decirle nada. Así te llamas a ti mismo cuando por las noches te tumbas en el estrecho lecho para intentar dormir algo, cuando te preguntas: ¿Cuántos años te quedan allí metido sin volverte loco? ¿Cuántos años estarás obligado a ver como te vas convirtiendo en alguien débil y que odias con todo tu ser? ¿Cuántos años tendrás que soportar eso? _¿Cuántos?_

_Desesperado. Desesperado. Desesperado._

Sin embargo, cuando escuchas el sonido de las botas que tanto conoces caminar por el pasillo que da acceso a tu prisión, renacen las esperanzas de salir de ahí. No puedes permitirte ningún fallo, no con él, precisamente con él. Así que adoptas una postura relajada y esperas. Y por arte de magia, las fuerzas que se habían evaporado surgen de inmediato.

Eres Loki y el que viene a verte es Thor. _Thor_. El causante de todos tus males, el que nunca supo comprenderte, el que dijo que quería que regresaras a casa, el que hace que toda tu entereza se active en un segundo, el único que es capaz de causarte cientos de sensaciones, muy dispares entre sí. Pero ante todo, el que te dejó allí tirado. Y eso, no puedes olvidarlo.

—Debes de estar muy desesperado para pedirme ayuda. —Tu voz surge fuerte, decidida, acusadora.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la figura grande de Thor aparece tras ese cristal al que tanto desprecias. Continua igual, el mismo guerrero de cuerpo robusto y mirada rotunda. Todo parecería idéntico sino fuese por el paso del tiempo que reflejan vuestras largas cabelleras y porque el único que está libre es él.

Y como tú, Thor también _desesperado_. Ya puede despreciarte que al final ha recurrido a ti, el único que es capaz de ayudarle, el único que no tiene nada que perder, el único que en un pasado fue su hermano. El único que sabe —que ambos sabéis— que jamás le dirá que no.

Con calma te explica su alocado plan y que puede causarte la muerte, pero, ¿qué te importa fallecer? Al contrario, lo prefieres a seguir allí metido. Al menos así tendrás un final digno de ti, digno de Loki.

—Te advierto que si me traicionas, te mataré —asegura mirándote con seriedad, los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido.

Sí, es Thor, un Thor agresivo, fuerte y que te da la impresión que odia estar pidiéndote un favor. ¿Tanto le molesta recurrir a ti? ¿Tanto le asquea depender precisamente de ti? Porque, ¿que otra cosa puede ser? Tú no le importas, quién sabe si lo hiciste en un pasado, a él no le preocupa que pueda pasarte algo, que fuera de tu jaula de cristal alguien pueda asesinarte, que dejes de estar protegido y aislado de cualquier ataque.

¿Verdad? Es una locura.

La desesperación deja paso al _optimismo_. Decidido, sonríes y mueves la cabeza para observarle directamente a los ojos.

No hay ninguna duda cuando le respondes:

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

La suerte está echada.


End file.
